Forgive Me
by are-en1
Summary: He never has the guts to admit his mistake and she was about to learn the secret he kept hold for so long. How will she react upon discovering the secret? How long will she finally take to… Forgive him? Chapter 3 upEND
1. Forgive Me

Author: areen1 are_en@tm.net.my  
  
Beta reader: Shojin Takaru (Thank you very much for your times Shojin-dono. Hope  
you like this story ^^) A/N: Really I been bugging him off  
since I  
knew my grammar in the state of dying. Such a great person  
he/she  
doesn't complain much ^^!!! Thank you again  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all been taken from Roruni  
Kenshin story. So DON'T SUE me ~_~!!!  
  
#############################################  
  
"Kenshin!" Yelled Kaoru. She was running to the park where a certain red haired man with amber eyes waited for her, sitting alone in the park.  
  
The man looked towards her direction with a small smile plastered on his handsome face. He was playing a harmonica as he waited for her arrival. Wait, harmonica? 'I wonder if he knew how to play that. I never knew he knows how to play one of those things.'  
  
Kenshin smiled at her while he watched adoringly as she ran to him. He put the harmonica to his side.  
  
"You're late," He said gently.  
  
Kaoru panted hard, "I know. Gomen. There was traffic when I was trying to come here. Sorry." Kaoru smiled and gave him her best innocent look that no one could ever resist.  
  
Kenshin nodded full of understanding, "It's ok. I'm glad you still made it though." He patted the spot next to him gesturing for her to sit down. He took back his harmonica and put it in his pocket.  
  
Kaoru looked at him with a question in her eyes, "I didn't know you could play the harmonica. When do you learn it?" She looked at him with her curious sapphire blue eyes.  
  
Kenshin smiled at her innocent action. She was like a kid sometimes, so innocent, "I learned it a long time ago. Since I was a kid. It's just a small hobby of mine. I don't like wasting time like all women do." He then smirks as he watches Kaoru's reaction.  
  
Kaoru turned to face him, face completely red when the realization dawned on her, while muttering the words "Baka." she hit his head lightly.  
  
Kenshin just grinned at her action. He had gotten used to her violence by now. He turned to her, grinning broadly as he lowered his head to her cheek to kiss her as an apologetic gesture.  
  
Kaoru blushed from his sudden action. He seemed to have changed a lot this time. She still remembered how Kenshin used to be such a shy guy. He even seemed to take forever to ask her as to become his girlfriend. She couldn't help but smile each time she remembered those happy memories.  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kaoru was leaning against the Sakura tree, her eyes were half closed as she enjoyed the beautiful day.  
  
It was currently spring time so the flowers in the tree were blooming beautifully with its pink color. The wind blew at her face, making her long shining raven hair fly with the gentle breeze. 'Things couldn't get better than this.' Her mood always lightened up by just the small things.  
  
She cracked her eyes open and her smile grew when she saw her old childhood playmate running towards her. She stood up straight beside the tree as she waited for him to reach her.  
  
Her mind was focused on him, and him only. The way he was rushing toward her as his fiery red hair swung left and right with his movement and his amber eyes brightened up when he spotted her; as a smile escaped his lips. She smiled a little as well; she had a secret crush on him ever since she was 14. But she never put her hopes up too high because it seemed that he didn't see her the way she wanted him to.  
  
She sighed at that thought, how she wished she could freely tell her feelings to him and at the same time hoped that his response to her signified something beyond the level of friendship. But what if he only thought her as a friend and nothing more? What if their relationship ended because of her stupidity and foolhardy love in one quick moment? Would things ever be the same again? No. She didn't want anything to change between them. That's why she never told him about her feelings. Because she was afraid; afraid that she might lose him forever.  
  
"Gomen Kaoru. Did you wait long?" Asked a red faced Kenshin.  
  
'Gosh, he looks SO handsome like that. Charming. Oh snap out of it baka. You are going to make him suspicious,' she mentally scolded herself as she replied, "No, not long at all. Why did you call me here all of sudden Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin seemed a little shy all of sudden as he rocked himself on the heels of his sneakers back and forth, "Ano... I wanted to meet you today because..." His eyes were focused on everything else except her and his voice was trembling with nervousness.  
  
'Is that my imagination or is Kenshin sweating? Hmm, may be it's because he was running to get here. It's impossible that Kenshin would be sweating when talking to me. I mean, why would he be?' Kaoru thought.  
  
She raised an eyebrow to Kenshin, wondering why of all the sudden shyness, "Well, what is it?"  
  
Kenshin laughed nervously, "Ano, the thing that I wanted to tell you is.... Is...." He put a hand at the back of his head, struggling to figure out what to say to her.  
  
'Now this was something new...' She thought to herself.  
  
"Mou! What IS IT?." She was beginning to become impatient to know what the hell he wanted to say.  
  
"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" Kenshin blurted out his question in one quick breath. Then he stared at the sand covered ground, like it was something interesting to watch.  
  
He was talking so fast that Kaoru had a hard time catching his words, "What did you say? Speak out slowly; I'm not an alien you know." She looks at him. Her patience was running thin.  
  
Kenshin's face was as red as tomato, if there was a color redder than a tomato Kenshin's description would fit the color perfectly, "Ano-."  
  
He gulped, his voice still trembling with nervousness, "Will-Will you be my- my girlfriend Kaoru? I mean-um- I mean, w-will y-y-you be my-my steady girlfriend?"  
  
Kenshin said that without ever once looking at Kaoru. His heart was praying silently.  
  
Kaoru felt like her heart had stopped beating, 'Is this real or am I just dreaming?' She became lost in her thoughts.  
  
Kenshin, not hearing an answer looked up at Kaoru fearfully. His mind was already flooded with different scenarios of Kaoru rejecting him. But what he hadn't thought of was seeing Kaoru in a lost expression; she didn't appear to be sad or happy. Hesitating, he moved closer to her and waved his hand in front of Kaoru face, "Ano Kaoru. Kaoru, Are you there?"  
  
"Is that true, you want me to be your girlfriend?" Kaoru asked snapping out of her trance and looked straight at him to find if he was lying or if her mind was just playing trick on her.  
  
Kenshin, of course took it the wrong way and thought Kaoru was going to reject him, saying they could never be anything more than just friends. With a sigh he looked back at the ground, "Yes. I'm sorry Kaoru; I wanted to tell you long ago that I had a crush on you. But I was afraid that you would reject me and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to confront you anymore. But I guess, I guess the result is the same. You didn't like me the way I expected you to. Well, it's alright I guess, I mean, it was my mistake for falling in love with you-"  
  
BONG!  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin was on the ground with his head decorated with large lumps and spinning swirls in his eyes, "Ororororo."  
  
Kaoru had just hit him on the head really hard.  
  
"Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru tossed the branch that she used to hit Kenshin with to her side and quickly she kneeled on the ground and hugged him, "Kenshin no baka! Where did you get the silly idea that I don't love you? If only you had known that I loved you too."  
  
By this time, Kenshin had already composed himself as he sat up in a sitting position. A smile was evident on his goofy looking face when he heard Kaoru's confession. "Hontou ni? Does that meaning it's a yes?"  
  
Kaoru smiled, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Kaoru, Kaoru are you still there?"  
  
"Huh?" A hand was waving in front of her face as she was brought back to the present from the past memory. Turning her gaze to her left, she saw Kenshin's concerned face as his amber eyes bored into her blue ones. She blushed, "What?"  
  
"You seemed to be spacing out." He said simply as he laid back on the chair.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that... I was remembering the past." Kaoru smiled yet again.  
  
Kenshin stared at her. "What you were thinking about?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, like how long you have been out there. Leaving me behind." She pouted cutely.  
  
Kenshin laughed.  
  
"It has been a long time since you left to study abroad. I think it's been five years now." Kaoru said more to herself than Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin just grinned.  
  
It was true, he left to further his studies in America for about 5 years now. They split up when they graduated to go their separate ways since they both had different fields of study. Kaoru chose to be a designer while Kenshin majored as a computer literate. But last month he wrote to her, telling he will return to Japan to meet her. After all, he never came back from America since he left, though he always made it back only for special occasions like her birthday or Christmas.  
  
"Oh yeah Kenshin," said Kaoru as she was busy rummaging through her purse. She smiled while she took something from it.  
  
"I bought this just for you!" She handed him a furry toy hamster, actually, it was a keychain toy.  
  
Kenshin took it gratefully, "Thank you Kaoru. It's so nice of you."  
  
"You know, I still remember when we were in high school and you had been bitten by a hamster on your hand. I wonder if the scar is still there," She said as she tried to pull up the shirt sleeve from his hand.  
  
Kenshin panicked suddenly and quickly pushed her hand away.  
  
Kaoru looked at him, puzzled as to why he reacted so suddenly. Hurt and confusion by his action was clearly written on her face.  
  
"Er... I'm sorry Kaoru. But I don't like to be reminded of that day. You know, it's kinda scary." He kissed her forehead as he started to stand up.  
  
"I hope you understand," He offered his free hand to help her up.  
  
Kaoru looked uncertain about how to reply, 'Well, maybe he really does hate to be reminded of that day. After all it was a chaotic day. And I still remember that the girls kept talking about that incident for months. I guess some things from high school are not fun to remember.'  
  
She smiled at him and then took his hand, "It's ok. I should have known that you hated that incident. Gomen for bring it up."  
  
Kenshin smiled and looked at the hamster toy in his hand, "I will keep it safe and near me because this is a gift from you." He kissed the toy playfully.  
  
Kaoru smiled, pleased by his words and she suddenly remembered something, "Oh Kenshin, that reminds me. We have a class reunion tomorrow. It's a reunion for the entire senior class of room 3A2. Since you're here, why don't we go together? You know, even though you're not in the same class as we are, I really want you to go with me. You will come won't you?"  
  
Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks, he sighed as he turned and looked at Kaoru, "I'm sorry Kaoru I can't."  
  
"But why not? I mean... I bet Megumi and Misao also want to see you. You remember them? My old friends? And I also I-" She bit the bottom of her lips. Unsure about whether or not she should tell him, she scowled mentally, 'I wanted them to meet my boyfriend. I wanted them to meet you! urgh!!'  
  
"Kaoru, please understand. I can't. I have something to do that day," Kenshin said as he put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, hoping she would understand.  
  
Kaoru sighed in defeated; she just happened to be the type of girl who had a soft hearted and was understanding person, "Alright." She looked a little sad, but still smiled nonetheless.  
  
"I promise you, I will come next time ok?" Kenshin said as he tried to cheer her up.  
  
Kaoru smiled, she knew Kenshin was the type of person that always kept their promises, "Alright, but as detention you must buy me lunch tonight."  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kaoru laughed happily as she dragged him away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the reunion night  
  
"Hey Kaoru, is that you?" A female voice greeted her when she came near the food table.  
  
Kaoru turned to her right to see the owner of the familiar voice, "Megumi? Is that really you?"  
  
"Ohohohoho! Tanuki-chan, I see you haven't changed." Megumi smirked at her.  
  
"Don't called me tanuki you fox!" Said a very angry Kaoru.  
  
"Ohohohohoho" Megumi laughed, "I was just kidding Kaoru. Your temper still hasn't been tamed yet I see."  
  
Kaoru blushed. "Well, it's none of your business anyway." She mumbles under her breath. "Anyway, who came with you tonight?"  
  
"Oh, it's just that rooster head. He is my escort for the day. Though, I guess he's busying himself with food as usual." Megumi sighed then smiled evilly at her, "And where is your escort tanuki-chan? Don't tell me you don't have one and you're still alone." She flashed her one of her infamous foxy smiles.  
  
"MEGUMI! for your information I am taken and if he wasn't so busy he would be here with me right now." Kaoru said almost exploding with rage.  
  
"Ohohohohoho. Is that the truth? Or are you just telling me a lie? And who is this unfortunate guy? I hope is not one of your imaginary friends." Laughed Megumi  
  
Before Kaoru could even reply to that, someone bumped into her and almost made her fall from the sudden impact.  
  
"Oops sorry... hey, Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru turned toward the voice to see, "Misao?"  
  
"Oh Kaoru! It is you...." Misao hugged Kaoru.  
  
"Hey nice to see you too Misao!"  
  
"Ohohoho, I see it's the weasel. It's been a long time since I last heard from you." Megumi smirked at her.  
  
"Why you! Don't EVER called me that or I'll-" Suddenly Misao was holding a hand full of kunai.  
  
"Now-now Misao, you know that Megumi likes teasing us. And put those kunai away, you will be arrested if people started thinking you wanted to kill Megumi." Kaoru tried to break the argument.  
  
Misao huffed as she hid her kunai, while Megumi just smirked triumphantly.  
  
Kaoru smiled, these were her friends alright, how she missed them, "Ok, now that that's settled, Misao, what's the news that I've been hearing about you and Aoshi?"  
  
Misao smile grew wide, "Guess what, I'll be marrying my Aoshi-sama this year!!" Misao said as she showed Megumi and Kaoru her engagement ring.  
  
Kaoru was beyond surprised, "Whoa... you aren't kidding." Kaoru looked at the ring with awe and hugged her again, "Congratulations Misao!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Well enough of all that, I never would have thought that you would be able to break the ice." Smiled Megumi.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Misao glared at Megumi.  
  
"Nothing." She shrugged in a nonchalant manner, "I guessed that out of all the girls that have been chasing him, you deserved him better. You have been chasing him since forever. Well, congratulations anyhow, tell me when the wedding will be ok?" Megumi smiled at her.  
  
Misao smiled back, she knew that her friend was always supportive of her. They all knew how hard she had tried to make Aoshi fall for her, especially when he been cold to her most of the time. "Thanks Megumi!"  
  
"Hey, have you notice that there were many people coming here tonight?" Said Megumi  
  
"I wonder whom else came here tonight?" Kaoru thought out loud.  
  
'But I don't care I'm too happy that I'm seeing all my old friends again. I haven't seen them for such a long time. I almost forgot their names.' Kaoru chuckled at her thought.  
  
"Well, almost all of our fellow classmates from room 3A2 have come except Battousai, Kazuha, and Takai. You still remember them don't you? And maybe some others from Frank's band boys too. Other than that, I don't know. There were so many people; they also brought their relatives and families with them." Misao explained rather hurriedly to them.  
  
Then she eyed Kaoru with an evil glint in her eyes, "That reminds me Kaoru, weren't you a couple with Kenshin-san in high school? So where is he?"  
  
Kaoru looked a little embarrassed to tell her, "Well, he said that he couldn't make it tonight because he told me that he was going to be busy."  
  
"Is that so? Man, I really miss him. After all, it's been a while since the last time I've seen him." Misao sighed.  
  
Kaoru smiled, "Well, he IS busy and there's nothing we can do about it. Though I wish he was here tonight."  
  
Megumi was thinking and asked, "You mean Ken-san is here and you've been dating him?"  
  
"Yeah. We were a couple since high school." Kaoru said happily.  
  
"He has been studying in America but now he has returned back here. I asked Kenshin yesterday to come, but I guess work was more important to him," Kaoru pouted.  
  
"Eh Missy, is that you?" asked a man's voice from behind.  
  
Kaoru turned and she smiled, "Sano it's nice meeting you again!"  
  
"Hi, and Misao is here too. Man you've all grown! Nice to meet all of you again." Sano walked to Megumi's side and kissed her cheek, "I guess you've met my girlfriend already."  
  
Megumi blushed profusely, "Sano, not here."  
  
"Well, help me with that." Sano grinned.  
  
"Eweee...." Said Misao.  
  
"Take it somewhere else Sano, there too many people here." Kaoru teased.  
  
Sano blushed at her comment and tried to change the subject, "Anyway, what were you all talking about anyway? Something that I might be interested in?"  
  
"Well, tanuki-chan here said that Kenshin has left her alone tonight. Poor Kaoru. You might want to get another boyfriend Kaoru if he continues to be that way. Ohohohohoho!" Megumi laughed her famous fox laugh.  
  
"MEGUMI!!!!" Kaoru almost yelled. Her face was flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Sano looked totally confused, "What do you mean Kenshin? Himura Kenshin? The one that flew to America to further his studies?"  
  
"Well yeah, as if there is any other Kenshin." Kaoru eye him strangely.  
  
"Didn't you know that he's been here for a month already? I thought he would tell you since the both of you were such good friends."  
  
"Well, that's impossible Missy." Sano look at Kaoru, his eyebrows set to a frown, "I just called him yesterday. He's still at America. He even told me that he had met a girl name Tomoe and they will soon get married around this winter. He even mentioned to me that he's going to stay there since he's got a good paying job."  
  
Kaoru's face became pale. 'That can't be, than whom-?' Her mind was spinning as her heart pounded madly to the news. She stood in shock and silence enveloped her.  
  
Megumi and Misao stared each other while Sano looked at Kaoru with an expression of complete sympathy. He honestly thought she knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEXT DAY AT THE PARK  
  
"Who are you?! Why did you do this to me?!" Yelled a very pissed off Kaoru.  
  
She was so angry that she didn't care if the people at the park were going to stare at her. Luckily, the park was not crowded today. It was as if they knew something was going to happen, or was it just a coincidence?  
  
Whatever the case was, she could care less. She had never felt so humiliated in her entire life of existence and had never felt so much embarrassment by the fact that she had been played by this unknown person so easily. The whole month she spent with him, the time when she was with him flashed back to her mind and her anger grew more as she thought about all his lies, words, and actions. How was it that she couldn't tell them apart?  
  
She looked ready to beat somebody to a pulp, and that somebody was this unknown stranger that been playing with her heart for this whole month.  
  
The man just looked at her, shielding his emotions with his fiery red bangs, "I knew you would find out sooner or later, but I never expected you discover this so soon." His voice was low, as if he was talking to himself rather than to her.  
  
"Who the HELL are you and why did you do this to me? How did you know about me and Kenshin?" Kaoru wanted an answer and she wanted it now.  
  
She wanted to know why he did this. She never played with anyone's heart so then why did they play with hers? Was she that much of a fool and an idiot to have to fallen prey to the stranger who had been pulling the strings of her heart? Knowing Kenshin was loving someone else and leaving her in the dark? Kenshin was soon going to marry someone other than herself, didn't that hurt enough? Now this? Knowing you were dating with some unknown man that pretended to know you your whole life and to make it worse, pretended to be the one you loved the most.... What wrong with her? Why were the gods playing with her feelings like this?  
  
The man looked at the ground, "Kenshin and I were friends in America. He always talked about you when we first met. But after two years there, he told me that he had met this woman named Tomoe Yukishiro. At first they only started out as friends since he told me that he still loved you. It was until this last year he said that he had fallen in love with Tomoe and no longer loved you. I couldn't understand why he wanted to play with your heart like that. When he mentioned that he wanted to tell you his decision, I stopped him. I didn't want to see you sad because of his decision. I persuaded him to write a letter and that I would personally hand it to you." The man slipped his hand into his coat and he pulled it back out to reveal a white envelope. While he was doing that, his sleeves had fallen back to his forearms slightly.  
  
Kaoru gasped as she stareed at his hand, 'There is no scar.... So it is true.'  
  
Her anger rose even more. When he came closer to Kaoru she stepped back. She was glaring at him with hatred in her eyes.  
  
Hurt filled his heart when she stepped away from him. Nevertheless, he just placed the letter at the corner of the park bench. He had accomplished what he had been told to do. There was no use continuing this charade any longer.  
  
"Then why... why did you pretend to be HIM?" Glared Kaoru, by Kami-sama how she hated this man! How dare he play with her heart?  
  
The man looked at her, staring into those blue eyes of hers that had once held sweet and innocent love for him, or at least for the man she believed he was. But now, it was filled with nothing, but hatred towards him, "When I came back here, I wanted to give you the letter right away. But when I saw you again, seeing the happy smiles that passed your lips or the shining eyes that shone brightly when you saw me arrived at the airport, or rather in your mind Kenshin, made me change my mind. Why must I let you suffer because of him? If it's him you want than I can be what he had been. I could make you happier than you ever were with him. I never wanted to see tears in your eyes. Nor did I want to see you break down. If it mean pretending to be another man to keep you in the dark about him...to keep you happy...then I'm willing to do that."  
  
"You are not him, you are nothing like him," spat Kaoru, "And you WILL NEVER be him! Get out of my face and get out of my life! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!" She was on the verge of crying, but she held herself up with her pride. She was a prideful person and had no intent to show her weakness in front of others. That was the Kamiya Kasshin Style. But oh how hurt she was and how her tears kept forming at the corner of her eyes as she tried to fight them off from cascading down her pale face.  
  
The man was hurt; his eyes gave away his emotions. He knew he was wrong. He knew she could never love him, but still, "It's not fair..."  
  
The man whispered as he took a step back, he backed up because it was what she had asked him to do...to get out of her life. He looked at her as hurt and sadness overwhelmed his heart. He really loved her, why couldn't she just love him like she loved Kenshin?  
  
"It's not fair...." This time he spoke loud enough for her to hear, his face was up with dignity.  
  
Kaoru raised her eyebrow in confusion; she could have cared less of what the man thought about her. All she knew right now was that she hated him, hated him with all her heart.  
  
"Why? Why can you love him and not me?" He asked with his heart in pain, "I have his face, I have his voice, and I even have the same hair and eyes. I have watched you from afar like he does. I prayed for the day you notice me like he does. But why must you choose him? Why did you pick him over me? Why didn't you ever notice me?" He questioned her.  
  
He was sad, so sad. More than that, his world had been shattered to pieces like a broken window knowing she was never going to love him.  
  
"I will leave if that makes you happy; I would anything for you. Anything...to preserve your happiness. Forgive me." His words were soft, almost unheard.  
  
Kaoru swore she heard him choking back his tears; his back was turned away from her now. She was in shock. What was shocking her was, why would she choose him when she didn't even know him? They haven't met before. They only met a month ago, it's impossible for her to choose him in such a short time, right? Curiosity filled her as her anger began to diminish, her heart was racing at the prospect of his statement.  
  
"What are you talking about... who-who are you?" Her voice trembled as she spoke.  
  
The man turned his head to her as he was ready to leave her, probably forever. He put a hand into his thick head of hair and let his fingers slide through his red tresses. The wind blew his hair and it flew gracefully along with the wind, a small sad smile escaped his lips, "Watashi wa.... Himura Battousai..."  
  
Kaoru gasped as a sliver of a memory ran across her mind as she remembered what she had long forgotten, rather a person that she already forgotten but had once existed in her life....  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A young girl, probably at the age of 10, was walking alone at the back of the school. She was playing hide and seek when she heard a beautiful but sad melody that had lead her to the back of the school.  
  
There under the Sakura tree with blossoms blooming beautifully was a boy leaning against the base of the tree. He had short fiery hair and he was playing a melancholy tune on his harmonica. He had a lost look in his eyes as he continued to play the sad song not even noticing the girl was approaching him until he heard someone sit down next to him.  
  
She was smiling at him with curiosity in her eyes.  
  
Her smile could brighten the world and her eyes could make you forget all your problems.  
  
"That was a nice melody, but it's kind of sad. Why do you look so sad?" Asked the young girl.  
  
He was dumbfounded for a minute, staring at the girl with awe; he thought he saw an angel right then and there.  
  
A wave of hand in front of his face snaps him to reality, "Excuse me, did you say something?"  
  
The girl pouted cutely when she repeated her question rather impatiently, "I said... why do you seem so sad?"  
  
"Oh..." The boy looked down sullenly, he then looked back up to face her, "My dog died yesterday. He was the only friend ever I had. Now I'll never find friends like him again. So that's why I was sad, because I knew I be alone."  
  
He didn't know why he was telling her this, but after doing so he felt a lot better. It was true; he never had any real friends so only his dog, Shiro, was the only companion he ever had. But now... he wanted to cry thinking that he was alone once again.  
  
"Nobody wants to be a friends with me." He wiped the tears that threatened to pour down his face. He didn't want her to see that he was crying. His pride wouldn't let him show his weakness, especially to a girl.  
  
The girl listened to him, sympathy crept into her heart as she smiled gently at him, "It's ok. I will be your friend from now on. Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru desu. Namae wa?"  
  
The boy looked at Kaoru in shock and watched as she extended her hand toward him waiting for his reply and he thought to himself, 'I never will be alone again?'  
  
He looked at her as she waited patiently with a sincere smile and a hand held out toward him. A hand that signified the start of a new friendship. A sincere and happy smile escaped his lips, "Watashi wa Himura.... Himura Battousai."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sometimes there were memories we forgot when we were busy racing through times  
  
Sometimes the memory could be something important that had happened in our past  
  
But what really we don't realize is that it will stay  
  
Deep in our heart and mind  
  
Just waiting for the right time to come out  
  
And remembering the sweet memory yet again  
  
-Unknown-  
  
-Owari-  
  
Watashi wa....desu. - My name is....  
  
Hontou (ni) - Really?  
  
Sakura tree - cherry blossom tree that blooms only in the spring and is widely known for it's pink flowers  
  
Kunai - small throwing knives  
  
Tanuki - Raccon  
  
Gomen - Sorry  
  
Baka – idiot  
  
Kami - God  
  
-chan/-sama/-san - polite suffix used when addressing someone  
  
areen1: Ok ok I know, it's cliffhanger. But I really didn't know how to end this fic, gomen minna. And about Kenshin's name and Battousai's name. Yeah, they have the same family name (Coz, I can't think of any other ones that perfectly suit them other than Himura *Sigh* lame, I know gomen (_)) But THEY ARE NOT SIBLINGS. They just happened to have the same surname. So please forgive me. I need to bang my head on the wall to create a better story next time. I'm such a lousy writer. Gomen all (_). But (^_^) if you want to drop anything, suggestions and all EXCEPT FLAMES feel free to do so. Please, I know I'm not good, but this is my first fic, have a heart minna. Anyway, thanks for dropping bye. Until next time... Jya. 


	2. And then we met again…

**Author:** areen1

**Title: **Forgive Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They all had been taken from Roruni Kenshin story. So DON'T SUE me !

**A/N:** Ok, I have announcement to make. Since I DID NOT get the chapter Shojin-Dono have edited (Maybe something wrong with my mail. I even cannot send any e-mail out. Gominasait Shojin-Dono !) so I am going to post the **ORIGINAL **version because my lovely review asked me too (That means YOU). Which means that it will have MAJOR English usage as you all know English was not my main language and so don't point out my mistake because I know I have plenty of it. But anyway, I hope you will enjoy this story nerveless. Ok, stop with the babbling, here N-joy the story and sorry for the very very late updated. As a special thanks to all of ya support, I have made another chapter but will not post until a month or so.

**Chap 2:** And then we met again….

Age-

Kaoru-28 years

Kenshin-28 years

It's has been 5 years since the last day she saw him. 5 long years. Many things have happened in those long lonely years.

And it took that long to realize her mistake. Mistake that she wish that she could turn everything back. To take back those words those action, yet she can never turn back times no matter what she do.

She never heard any of his news in those years.

When she read Kenshin explanation, she has thought that she can never be love again….

To find that her assumption wrong.

Without her notice, those few months with 'him' have make her falling in love with him all over again. Even she at that time though he was Kenshin.

But deep inside she knew they were not the same person. No. Those strange loving words he utter and his bold advance were the first sign that her heart acknowledges that this was not the same person but not her mind. Her mind was blind to see the differences. Never she realizes that the differences between 'him' and Kenshin is the first hint that show 'him' was not Kenshin in fact she just brush it off.

She though he probably wanted to make everything up with her since they haven't met those 5 years, just exchanges letter and phone calls and he misses her like she misses him.

Then everything has to happen. Things got out a hand. The secret that Kenshin is getting marriage in a short time broke. And hells break loss that day. She was frustrated, anger, heartbroken and in invisible pain into thinking that she have been dump. On the other hand, she can't except that 'he' had used her either. It most upset and embarrassing situation of all. With all the pain, she can't help but let all her anger loss….

…To him.

And he had except her punishment for his action.

And just like that he had walk away that day at her demand.

Taking her heart with him too.

Without even SHE realize it.

It takes week to understand the lonely feeling that suddenly arises from within just to realize that she has lose everything important to her.

She has lost him.

To forget the pain she have, she work hard, pushing her body over the limits just to ignore the feels of a broken heart.

After all, didn't they say life goes on?

"Kaoru-san"

Her mussed been cut off when someone screaming her name, turning her head 900 she saw a girl wearing a yellow shirt with dark brown skirt. Her hair comb nicely in a high twin pony tail that swing to left and right when she approach her with a high speed. Her hand holding a white hardcover diary while in her right earlobe stuck with a black pen. Turning completely to her, she let a small smiles escape her blood red lips, "Kiara-chan. No need to rush, you will trip over and I'm not going to catch you this time"

The girl stop and pouts while trying to catch her breath, "Mou!" Clenching the diary in her chest tightly her face seems desperate as she report to her their situation, "Kaoru-sensei, We have serious situation in the backroom"

Alarm hit her and she frown, "What kind of situation?" Her voice turn serious.

The girl straighter her shirt from the invisible wrinkles as out of habit of nervousness, "Is one of the girl's…"

She did not let her finish as she walk pass her and headed towards the back room where she knew the room for her models. Her red blood high heels echo the almost dark hallway and the wind blew her red hem skirt blew the opposite way once in a while. She curses lightly on how the day couldn't be any worse. "Kiara, is the trunk already there with the dress?"

"Hai, Kaoru-sensei" She only call her that when she in a serious mode or in front of media. Other time Kaoru insisted to call her by her name. "The make-up and dresser also there but they have been some 'accident' in the room"

Taking a deep breath, she calm the nervousness that rising inside. It was her big day after all. Upon years of her hard work, this is a day to show her talent made of. The show will start in hour when accidents just have to happen. To one of her model no less. Luck was sure not in her side today. Was she have been curse of life bad luck since the day she was born?

She frowns.

She hopes not, that would be suck.

As the door of the back stage appear in her view, she slam open the door without knocking it, worry of what might happened to one of her model, "What happen-" Her voice trail of when she saw the arrangement in the backroom. Her eyes widen in disbelieve. Her voice stuck in her trout and the feeling of warmness separate in her heart.

"Happy birthday Kaoru-sensei"

All of them shout at once.

There, in the room, a banner of 'Happy Birthday Kaoru' was hung from one wall to another. There were balloons all color in the corner of the room. At the center of the room was a huge vanilla icing cake with her name and age imprint to it while everybody surrounding it. Wearing the dress for the show.

She turn to Kiara who grin lazily at her with an innocent eyes, "Happy birthday Kaoru-san"

"Kiara, you know now not is time. With the show starting, I have expected more than this." She smiles despite her threatening voice.

Kiara laugh, "Come on Kaoru-san. Is your birthday after all and they insisted to celebrate before the show. As a good luck charm or somesort"

Kaoru look at the room and stare at her model, she shook her head in disbelieve, "You all know there is a high calories in the cake right? I can't alter your dress the last minutes" She sighs dramatically.

One of the model gaps, she had a long brown hair that been tied in a small braid from top of her head and spin to a knot at the bottom of it, her green contacts lance eyes widen with mirth, "Oh no… I don't want to get fat. I want to pose and show my gorgeous body with Kaoru Kamiya famous dress today" She point to the green dark forest dress she is wearing.

"Oh Shira. You can't believe Kaoru-sensei do you? Is just a bite" Another model with a blonde hair laugh at Shira enthusiasm.

Shira just grin, "Yeah, but seeing Kaoru-sensei making a joke. Is the pig flying today?" She looked at the room searching for the saying pig, earning the laughter from others.

"Hey I can be fun if I wanted too" Kaoru pouts. Steping closer to the cake.

Kiara laugh, "Now, now Kaoru-don't get upset. Even you are a year older"

"Blow the cake already" One of the make-up men shouts. He is wearing pink and blue cross shirt, and a long black gray lining pants. His short black hair braid neatly with a make-up brush securely tucked in his right ears. He grin when others turn to him and lick his red gloss lips, "What? I am hungry and beside the show will start in 45 minutes. Oh, and when you eat make sure you don't ruin your make-up. K?"

Kaoru sigh, she smiles when she blew the cake and cut a peace of it. Earning a lot of huge and kiss at her cheek and a lot of wishes and good luck.

Sitting on top of the makeup chair at one of the corner of the room, she smiles while she eats the cake. Listening to the model gossip when a man wearing a black shirt come and announce the show just about to begin.

"All right girl's. Good luck"

* * *

She watches anxiously from behind the big dark blue curtain as the models move gracefully in the stage. Posing a death post for the camera. She eyes from behind the curtain the criticizer expression that sits at the front row from the stage. Their expression of awed and astonished is what she was looking for. What she hope for years of struggle in fashion world. 

Is not easy to create the masterpiece she creates today. It takes a lot of research; energy and times to come out with something as divine as the dress her model wear today. She have her ups and down but that never make her stops her from her goal. She have to thanks her father for his supportive support and her friends that always by her side. Even at her worse state.

One by one the model come and gone behind the dark blue curtain. A heavy sigh of relief flew from her when she watch the last of masterpiece of her dress been show. It was a beautiful craft of blue and purple together night dress, gold strips adoring the dress from wrist to the bottom. Small pink and red Sakura flower with a touch of brown and green vine with deep green leaves color decorate at the top and bottom of the slaves.

The loud clap from the audience snap her from her musing, and she smiles proudly when the last model disappear behind the curtain. Taking a glance at her back, she saw all her model smiles tiredly at her as they approach her. She nodded to them once. Taking a deep breath she emerge from the curtain, walking gracefully at the stage. Her model walks with her side by side, along with the glory of her design. She bow with respect and pose with the model while the flash of camera blind her eyes.

It was a success.

She steps down from the stage, just to be swarm by a bunch of question about her new design and the successfulness of this night. 5 bouquets of flowers have been pass to her, and she holds it with eagerness despite the size of it. Patiently answer the entire question and thanks the press and people who there tonight. A sincerely smiles in her lips when they keep congratulated her on the wonderful event.

One of men helps her to hold her flower and before he leave, he whisper something to her. She nodded and excuses herself from the crowd to the backstage.

Her eyes widen when she saw a beautiful white lilies decorated with small blue flower greats her. Walking cautiously, she trace the beautiful bouquet, red hart shape card hanging on top of the flower stand with her name in gold color writing on the card.

A vogue of silver flash memory crosses her mind and she close her eyes remembering that day.

The day when HE asked what type of flower she loves the most.

* * *

**Flashback **

"Mou Kenshin no Baka. And here I thought you knew me well" She pout cutely. Poking his chest lightly, showing her anger.

The men just smiles despite her outburst. Something across his amber eyes before its gone completely, "I just want to know more about yourself while I still have the chance"

Kaoru blink when he took her hand and caress it tenderly. Her futures soften, "Was it because you have to go back to America this month?"

He sighs, a heavy desperate sigh. He looks longingly into her eyes, "No. I just think that I might have not have another chance"

She frown, did not quiet understand. But something tugs deep within her heart hearing his statement, "Well, you always have a chance. As long as you with me"

He did not answer her. He just smiles sadly and kiss her forehead instate.

She sighs in contentment and leans against his muscular chest.

His arms warp in her waist and drags her closer to his warmth.

Closing her eyes in for a while, she smiles when he did not loosen his grip, "The type of flower that I want is this huge big lily. I think they called it Casablanca"

"A Casablanca?" He question. His own eyebrow knit together, "Why?"

"Don't know" She shrug, "Probably because the flower has a beautiful white color. And it's big" She empathize while imaging she was holding the flower in her arms.

"So ka" He glance at her, "You don't like roses like other girls do?" He asked curiously.

"Rose are nice. But I like them batter" Then she smiles, "I bet they look beautiful with that flower too"

"Which flower?"

Kaoru point to the television they have been watching earlier, there were a blue small flower in a pot. The pot already broken in half. The men of the character have accidentally broken her girlfriends pot and was trying to hide it. Kaoru chuckle to see the men running trough the open window for dear life when the main door opens, "The forget-me-not flower. I bet they will look beautiful together. Don't you think so?" She turns to see her beloved. Surprise to see his face has a loss look in it.

He glances to her when he feels her eyes on him. "Aaa" He smiles reassuringly when he saw her worry eyes, "I think that would be beautiful"

She looks at him while placing a hand in his cheek. Stroking it gently, "Kenshin, are you alright?"

He took her hand and flips it, kissing the back of her palm. Earning a nice shade of blush from her, "I'm fine. You worry to much"

Kaoru shutter, "M-Mou, I can't help but worry ok? You look so down"

He smiles, still holding her hand and slowly he brought it to his heart. He know she can feel its fast beating rhythm underneath the blue wool soft shirt, and he wanted her to know it beat fast because, "Thank you Kaoru. You mean a world to me" he means every word he says to her.

A light blush paint in her check at his action and she can't help but wonder about his affection to her lately, "Kenshin. Is everything really all right? You know you can tell me anything."

Kenshin smiles, "Yes. I know"

She sighs defeated. Knowing that he will never tell her. Especially his pain. And it pains her when she can't help him and he wouldn't let her.

"Kaoru?"

"Hmm" She looks into his eyes, love shine in the depth of his amethyst eyes

"Would you like the flower next week?" He asked suddenly

She frowns, "Why? Is nothing specially about next week"

He did not answer at first. "I know. I just want to give you something"

An idea struck her and she shakes her head, "No. I don't want to"

"Why?" His eyes questioning.

She shrugs, "If you really wanna give me those flower. You must give me the importance day of my life. That way I can always remember and mark it as my special day. I want to remember everything special about we together"

A small sad smiles hint his lips, "But I'm afraid I did not make it until that day" He whisper

Kaoru frown, the words barely heard if not because she was so close to him. It somehow pain her hear hearing he say something like that, "Kenshin?"

Shaking his head, he huge her one more time before relies her, "Let's watch the TV"

Knowing he did not want to talk about it further she drop the subject and continue to watch the TV. But her mind keeps wondering at his mysterious statement.

**End Flashback **

* * *

Clear blue eyes snap open to stare at the flower once again. The memory has been burry depth into her that she almost forgets. 

'Oh god. His here' Her mind scream with panic. Her feet already move like they have mind of their own. She emerges back to the crowd. Half heartedly answering more question as her eyes franticly search for his present in the sea of people.

Something red caught her eyes near one of the brown exit door. Her breath caught on her trout as she saw him there, leaning lazily against the exit door. He was warning a black tux like most people in the party are.

He turn from observing the crowd when he sense a pair of eye boarding into him and tense when he saw that Kaoru in the middle of the crowd.

She feels her heart beating loudly in her eardrum as it drowning the crowd. Her eyes are only for him. Hoping that he was not some imaginary image that her desperate mind made.

Small sad smiles curve in his lips before he bows politely to her. Acknowledge her, he mouth the words 'Congratulation' to her. Shifting uncomfortably when he saw her walking to his direction.

Something warm rising in her heart at seeing him again.

So near yet so far

That what she feels right now. She try to talk, called his name but found her lack of voice at that time. One of the reporters caught her arms forcing her attention to shift from him. Smiling apologetically she quickly glance towards his direction again.

To find that he was not there….

Her heart clench with unknown pain. She brought her hand towards her pounding heart. 'What was this pain? Like my heart been ripe apart and been stab endlessly?' Kaoru stare at the spot he was minutes ago. He still not there. And franticly search for him again in the sea of people. Something burns at the back of her eyes when she found that he was not there anymore. In fact she did not see him anywhere in the crowd. Her heart clutch painfully and she brought her hand to her heart, hoping to ease the pain. She found that she have a hard time to breath. Her world dizzy and she have the urge to vomit right there and then.

Sensing something is wrong, Kiara go to her side on instate. Supporting her when Kiara sense that Kaoru have a hard time to breath and she was about to faint. She calls panicly for one of the stage men to help. The men with a black suit whit short pony hairstyle that appeared earlier help Kiara to move Kaoru to the back stage.

"Kaoru, Kaoru are you ok?" Asked Kiara panicly. She pats Kaoru back to help her breath.

Kaoru try to catch her breath again. She glance at Kiara and can see her sympathy when Kaoru look at her worry face. Sensing that she can breath normal again, she smiles an assurance smiles, "Is ok. I guess the excitement really got into me" She lied.

Kiara sigh, "You really scare the hell out of me Kaoru-san. You was about to faint back than"

'It was worse than that' She though. Her head thorbing, "Don't worry. I'm all right now. Tell others that I am not feeling well. Asked Natsumi to help you pack the dress. And tell Hoji that I'm back ok?"

Kiara nodded, "You need your rest. Don't worry; leave everything's to me. The next thing I need is a fainted designer. Now shoo-I will handle everything's here"

"Thanks Kiara. I own you"

Kiara smiles, "Now shoo"

FoRgIve Me FoRgIve MeFoRgIve Me

The blue porch door been left ajar, she did not have the energy to even move her mussel much less to close the car door, leaning her head tiredly ontop of the black steering wheels, both hand grab the side of the wheel for support of some sort. Her raven hair makes a curtain around her face and thus shield her from the world as she let her emotion that she piles up loss. Tears running down freely from her close blue eyes. Her breath hiccup and her vision blur when she open her eyes back. The feeling of knife stabbing deep into her heart is so real that she have trouble to stabilizing her breathing.

'Why?' was all she could thing about. Lifting her head to stare at the parking lot, she was glad that people still at the party and did not left yet. Leaving the car park empty from any soul except for all the mobile that made the car park full. Her hand furiously tries to wipe her tears away, hoping that somehow it will stop and so does the aching pain. But as stubborn as she is so was her emotion, she can't stop the pain in her heart. More tears roll down her check, wetting her red collar that hanging around her neck. "Why won't it stop?" She asked no one, angrily she rub her wet eyes, putting more pressure trying to stop the tears, "Dam it (hiccup) why won't it stops?"

Something soft akin to a father pressing softly against her checks alerts her to other existent beside her. She turns ready to yell or punch or maybe kick whomever ass that dare to touch her…

When times stops for her.

Blue torture sapphire met concern ambers eyes. His right hand was holding a piece of tissue as he daps gently at her cheek, trying to stop the flow of tears.

Every logic flew from her mind as she lunches herself forward and warps her arms around his neck to brought her close to him.

"Offt" The abruptly movement caught him off guard and almost trough him backward and fall with her if not for his reflex action. Instate he steady his ground and help the girl to her feet. His arms encircle her waist and he fidget a little at the close contact.Before he can say a thing Kaoru cry loudly in his neck,

She tightens her hold, almost chocking the men, "Is you! I tough that I have loss you" She sobbing painfully. Holding him for a dear life. Afraid that this was just a dream.

The men patted her back to help her breath even. He says nothing, letting her have her way letting her emotion go. Minutes pass before he makes a move to loosen her grip from his neck. That or he will die due to lack of oxygen. Staring at her still flow tears, he frown before gently wipe her tears away with the back of his thumb. "Why are you crying Kaoru?"

She sniffs, feeling another emotion hit her. "Baka, don't you ever leave me like that. Don't you know how scare I was when I saw you gone? I thought- I thought that you are just another image from my mind. And I'm scare… that you. That you really gone, leaving me again. Where were you all this years? " She broke into another heart wreaking cries.

The men sigh before hugs her tighter and hushes her from crying. Giving comforted words while making a circular motion on her back to ease her. "I leave because I though you hated me. That you still can't forgive me"

Kaoru cry turn slowly into a sob, she pulls away from but her hand still encircling around his neck. She wanted to see those amber eyes that she has miss so much. Bringing her right hand to cup his face, her fingers gently stroking his cheek, "I can never blame you. Not after what has happened. I'm sorry for scolding you. You were right; I should have given you the chance. I shouldn't have been blind. Will you forgive me?"

He pulls away from her embrace; already he misses the warmth contact but he turns his back to her slowly and he walks away. Head hung low, making his red hair shield his face.

Kaoru quickly reach out to him, afraid that he will leave her again.

But when he senses she was getting closer, he moves further away from her.

And that make her stop, hand in mid air before she brought it back to her chest, where her heart lay inside. And it was pondering her rib cage painfully. Her heart shrink at his respond, she fallow him until he stops under a green oak tree not far from her parking place

He never faces her and keeps staring at the green tree before him. Both of his hand clutch in a tight fits beside him, "I am the one that unworthy of your love. It is I who should have asking for your forgiveness. I am ashamed, for taking advantage at your situation back then. You have every right to blame me. I am no batter than Kenshin, using you for my own advantage and I am shame and fell unworthy to ask anything from you even your forgiveness" He almost screams with anger as the image what has transparence between them floated in his mind eyes and the what he have brought upon him self and her. The shame crawling in his skin. Tingling his sense, "Things can never be the same again." He whispers the last part slowly. The words drift with the wind.

Even his back turns to her; she can feel his sadness. The guild in his face bored into her mind and it make her heart shrink more. This is not the way to end what they have and share. Even it is an accident. And she knows she never want to end whatever they have before this separation. Not now not ever. The distance that separated her from him just a foot away, yet why her heart feels like he is going to disappeared anytime soon? Placing a hand at his right shoulder, she sense him tense with the contact but did not shrug her hand off, "Battosai. Can we start all over again?" She called, pleaded for him to acknowledge her.

He turns to her and almost gaps at seeing her face,

There were many emotions cross to it. Too many emotions of regretted, logging, sadness and pain in her sapphire eyes. But what captive him the most was the love that shine brightly in her blue see eyes. And it making his heart twists with pain.

She remove her hand form his shoulder and extend to him, "Hi, my name is Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru. Can I be your friends?"

He watches her extend hand and stare back to her. Something warm separated in his chest seeing her hopeful pleading eyes. He was about to reach for the hand when a high shirks voice stop him,

"Battosai Honey" And a head poke out from between the see of cars, "AHA, There you are. I have been looking all over from you-"

Kaoru and Battosai look simultaneously the source of the interruption.

A women wearing a soft cream pregnant dress stop dead in her spot. A look of shock crosses her pale yellow skin. Her brown eyes widen at the scene before her and she nervously comb her hand trough her black low pig style hair, "Ur, did I interrupt something?"

And she feels her world shattered just like that.

Battosai move to the girl side, "What are you doing here? I though I told you to wait at me at the car?"

The women pout at him, "You were late and I am generous enough to go and look for you" She then look behind Battosai and frown, "By the way is that Kamiya Kaoru? The designer for today show?" A hint of awed and disbelieve crosses her voice while she put a hand in her hanging mouth.

Battosai eye widen when he heard a sound of engine started and car door been slam forcefully. He turns back to the place he left Kaoru fast just to see….

The dusk of road and wind blew gently at the now empty car park. A black still warm tire mark was the only proof that the blue porch was there before.

His heart lurch when he sees the back of the car leaving the place. 'No, not again'

* * *

**A/N:** Jeng Jeng Jeng. Ok, I am an evil cliff hang Queen. Muahahahaha. Who could this women be? Find out in our next and final episode. Oh, a digital cookie will be handed out to whomever guess correct about the mysterious women. Muahahaha. 

Always RR.

OMG, look, I got 10 review. I wanna cry. Huah Tq so much. I love you all.

**Review **-Heheheh, sorry, I guess me Shojin-dono was too excited in first fic. Nerveless TQ for your kind review

**gaby (hyatt** - TQ, though this is my first attemp. Hope u N-joy the second fic.

**Shojin Takaru** - Hehehe, just between you and me. I think we made a great team. Don't you think so? and yeah, because my English suck. Heheheh .

**scythe195 -** And I have updated, specially 4 u hehehe

**half-breed-demon-fox** - But of course BK all the way. He is SO cool

**Miko Kagome Archer** -Heheheh TQ. Here the updated chp. for you too (Beam)

**Readit's** - Hehehhe, an updated for you too.

**Silent Tears of Agony** - So, urm (fidget nervously) how you like the story now?

**The evil witch** – Do you think so? Well, now I leave it cliff hang, what da ya think the end will be? hehehehe

**Skye Dragon** - Thanks for da sugestion. I keep it in my mind. Anyway, hope you read this. Specially for all your kind review.

**Last post on:** 25 February 2005 


	3. To Forgive, but never forget…

**Author:** areen1 Forgive Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They all had been taken from Roruni Kenshin story. So DON'T SUE me !

**A/N:** Finally. As promise the last chapter. I am crying coz this is the last story Huah….. But, it's been fun writing this fic. I want to thanks and give a big hug specially to Shojin-dono on helping me on this hopeless fic. Believe me, if not because of him I will not made it till the end. And of course a lot of hugged and kisses to all your reviewers. You made me happy. So, ok, I'm stop now. N-joy the story ne?

**P/s: **No digital cookie because no one answer it! What? It was fun to test who will answer it correctly. Sigh, oh well, more cookie for me than Grin

**Chapter 3:** To Forgive, but never forget…

¬¬¬¬FoRgIve Me FoRgIve MeFoRgIve Me FoRgIve Me¬¬¬¬

It already passes 8.30 p.m. and she can see why there were not many people still hanging around at the park. The park looks almost empty. At some part she was glad to be given this solitude, but at one part, never she feels so lonely in her entire life.

Looking at the skies above, the moon already rises from its horizon. Like a soft white bulb light adoring the midnight skies and accompany by the starts that look like a firefly been glue so far in the skies. What she would give to have this moment froze forever. Never have to look back to reality anymore. Stalling slowly along the park, she hopes that she can lessen this heartache.

She did not know why she comes here out of all places. After all this years she purposely avoid this place but now she come here at lass. Her feet stop at particular spot. Looking closely, she can see that this place hadn't changes much. In fact, the Sakura trees that embedded both of her and Kenshin names were still here. Closing the distance between the Sakura trees, she place a hand on one of the tree trunk, her sorrowful eyes bored the tree that held so much memory.

Brings back the painful memory that unwanted.

This is the place where she first met Kenshin. But this is also the same place where she had met him, years longer than Kenshin…. Battosai.

This is also the place where she learn latter that she has been betrayed, Kenshin have chosen others and her world broke into peaces that day. But this also at the same place where she asked Battosai to leave her. In return, broken his world into peaces.

Ironically, both Kenshin and him never really say good bye to her.

Here, she feels like time has stood still. It was like yesterday all of this happened. This place reminds her of her happiness yet so does the pain.

The ground is covered with Sakura flower, dying red leaf and small brown branch. The petals and leaf were falling slowly to the earth and winds blew gently around her. Is like raining Sakura. And in this time, at this moment, she can feel like nothing has changed since the last day she was here. But when she looks closely, she can see that the tree has grown higher and the trunk has grown thicker. It was the fact that time does fly.

Time did not wait, for anyone.

And she is no exception to the law of nature.

This is where it was once started.

And she supposes this is where it should end.

Maybe because of that, maybe deep deep inside her realize that this is the end and she really wanted, really needed for the last time to truly say good bye. So she came here; her subconscious had leaded her here. To end all her misery.

Tear weld up at the corner of her eyes, yet this time she refuses to cry. "Is over". Is all over and is all her fault. How could she let it all happened? How could she let it blown away? If only she could reverse back time…

"But that would never be." She whispers the words against the wind. Her happiness had end today. The truths were there in front of her eyes. Yet why it seems too hard to except it? Too hard to denied it?

'_Maybe because you wanted it to be you that beside him'_ Her inner voice whisper.

How ironic, and it all have to happen on her glory day nerveless. The day she was supposes to feel joy after all years of hard work and share it with her friends and family tonight. Why she had to met him just to loss him again? Why?

"There you are. I thought that you be here"

Her heart stops and its pray_, 'If this a dream. Please let me awake. I am not prepare for another heartbreak'_

"Wha-What do you want Himura-SAN?"

But her prayers were left unanswered. Because no matter how hard she try to denied. The truth is and forever will be that she has already lost. She was late. And that he was already gone. She thought she feel a warm drop of tears escape from her lids. So she wipes the unseen tears. She would not appear weak. Not in front of him at less.

He flinches at the formality. That was not how he wish for the conversation to begin with, "Kaoru, it not what it seems. She is not what you think she is"

She laughs the bittersweet laugh before she turns and faces him whit voice that colder than ice, "Oh, and why should I believe you? God's, you are so pathetic. Isn't there any reasons that not start with 'is not what it look like. You misunderstand' Puh-lease" she wiggles her finger, brushing him off while empathizing those words.

But inside her inner voice is screaming with agony,_ 'Why, why did you come back? So you can see my miserable life? So you can laugh at my face?' _

Yet the words did not escape from her lips so no one can hear it. "Leave me alone Himura. Just leave me alone. All men are the same" She was thinking to leave this place. Maybe, just maybe she can start all over again and leave this pain and memory behind.

'Just go. Go away. I can't stand the truth that you are happy without me. That I have to loss you… again' 

"Kaoru, is really not what you think. You have misunderstand me! Let me explain" He shouts. A little desperate ending the statement, and it shown in his voice.

She turns to him, looking at him with her blue sapphire eyes that show her hatred, disbelieve and a little bit hope in it. She did not need him to tell her more lies just to comfort her. What she saw is the truth. She feels anger build within her. Did he think she was a fool? "Why? Because from what I see she could have been given births oh say in 8 month or so?"

"What are you talking about?" He looked thoughtful for a while before her accusing register in his brain, "Did you think me and that woman?" He point to himself and the air and couldn't help but to hold his laughter. "Kaoru, you aren't jealous because of her would you?"

'_HELL YA'_ but her mouth yelled, "HELL NO. What would I be jealous of some women that would be big as a cow and could give birth any months from now?" she states it with a hint of anger and annoyance. She did not dare to look straight into his eyes. Instate, she look to her left. Leaning hotly against the tree trunk.

"Kaoru, she is a guy"

"Huh?" Ok, so that got her attention. She turns and saw Battosai was grinning his sexy grin. _Dam him, how he knows she miss that grin of him?_ Her eyes narrow as one though across her, "Yeah right. And next thing you say that he like wearing cross dress and that's why she wear women pregnant dress today"

"Well, he is!" Battosai say almost shout defending himself. Sigh, women. Always jump to conclusion. Ah, but that was one of her attitude that he loved.

OoooooooooOoooooooooOOOOOooooooooOOooooooooooooooooo

**FLASHBACK **

"What are you doing here Kamtari?" He say icily

Ignoring the tone Kamatari answer with hurt mock voice, "Hey, didn't I tell you I was worry and search for you everywhere?" Kamatarai frown seeing no reaction from Battosai. An evil grin form at the corner of his mouth, "So… I WAS interrupting something wasn't I? Uh… tell me I didn't miss the romantic part" Kamatari hopping like a kid being given a candy

Battosai narrow his eyes at him, "Don't be ridicules. Nothing happened"

"I was not. I was being optimist to this situation"

Battosai rises an eyebrow now fully look at his cloth, "What the hack are you wearing? You were not wearing a pregnant dress when we came. When do you change?"

Kamatari dust her dress proudly, "Don't you like my new outfit?"

"……"

Kamatari pout, "Fine, I just change after few minutes ago after we part. I want to know what the feelings that women have when they wore this pregnant dress. Beside, my new design theme is about pregnant dress. I want to experience the feeling of being pregnant, even though I can't. And I find it very comforting. Even they will look like a cow when pregnant but they don't have to fear, whit my new design they will look stunning. My they even will have the 'feeling' got that? the 'feeling'? and I-" Kamatari stops his babbling when he saw Battosai not even listen to the words he said.

Instate he keep staring to the empty space where the blue porch was there a while ago. His lips in thin line and he have this faraway look written all over him.

"Hey, aren't you going after her?"

The voices drag his attention back to the current situation. He glances from the Kamatari to the now empty parking space. Something was eating his stomach leaving him with this empty feeling inside. He looks at the Kamatari again said in low hopeless tone, "Is none of your business. Beside, she can be anywhere by now"

Kamatari look at him with thoughtful expression, "Is she someone really special to you?"

Without answering he turns from him and walk away….

SMACK

To be smack with something with something heavy…

"Ouch, what ever that for Kamatari?" He shout, surprise. Rubbing the back of his head from the place Kamatari just smack him with his trusty heavy violate purse. Why does a purse have to be so hard? What he carries in that? Rock?

Instate Kamatari just wave off his whining, "To get some sense back into that thick skull of yours. Now I know why Hiko-sama always calls you his Baka deshi, because you are a baka! Look at you, how could you let her walk away without explain and let her get the wrong impression about us! You should after her if you care about her"

He look at Kamatri before heavily utter the next word, "Is not that I don't care about her. I do and that's why I did not chase her. I know she need time and space. Beside, we are only just and old equate and she probably hated me now." He slide off his slave higher and glance at the new brand Rolex watch, "Saojiro and I are going to meet Mr. Yamada at 9.00 p.m. I batter called Saojiro. You know how armatures are and the deal is very important to the company- "

WHAMP

"Ouch, now what's that for?" He rub the same place Kamatari hit him. How does he do that? Caught him off guard? Not once but twice?

"That, for being a big headed BAKA! How could you think of some stupid deal business and let that girl walked away from you?"

"That deal business is anything but stupid. It will determined my ability, my hard work-"

"Your hard work my ass" Kamatari curse, placing a hand on his hip. Staring at the men in front of him as he shifts in his spot, "Or are you just making an excuse because you were afraid of her? Afraid of her rejection?"

Battosai narrow his golden eyes, "I am not afraid of any sort of rejection" But even after he utters those words he found that he still did not move from that place. Like his feet been glue to the spot.

"Then why did you did not move yet? Prove to me that you are not afraid. Prove to me that she is important to you!"

Did he? Did he think that she is important than this business deal that will determine his future. Is either he chooses between his carrier and losses the girl of his dream forever…

Or run after the girl that which probably turn him down at the end and that means loss both the girl he loved all this years and his carrier at once.

But she did seem sincere when she wanted all to begin anew.

What would he do? Which he should choose? Both have its own risk. Did he dare to take the risk?

Shaking his head he dismisses the consequences. Of course he dares to take the risk, even if the percentage is 0.001 that she will be his. Is not the risk of failure that he was afraid off. Rather the fact that he must face the situation with Kaoru latter ALONE and explain the entire story to her that bothers him.

No that was not entirely true.

Explain is one thing, convinced her that this is all was not as it seems are another thing. He knew how stubborn that girl can be when she believes what in front of her eyes rather than trust her heart. Can he change her mind? Did he have the power to make her see and understand what really happened?

He doesn't know… His heart in doubt and lack of confidence to turn the table around.

In hesitance he changes the topic, "How about Saojiro?"

Kamatari look at him like he has been asking a ridiculous question in the world, which not far from truth. But seeing the restless way Battosai shifting in his spot, he needed no other question to know what is playing in his mind. "Tsk Tsk Tsk, Battosai, you know that Saojiro have more than one way to win that business deal. Beside, this is the kid chance to prove what he made off. If you worry THAT much, I think I can call someone that can be his 'supervisor' just for tonight" He wink and pull a small blue Nokia handphone from his trusty purse. Dialing the familiar number.

He glances at him unsurely. Heart still debated whether he should go or not.

Kamatari frowns seeing him still standing there, unsure. He tap his sandal impatiently, catching his attention, "You know… if that the same women that you have been pin from five years ago, which from the way I see you act around her I think she is, you will loss her again if you did not do something. Don't let five years of regrets get wasted. You rather regrets forever than taking a chance of happiness?"

Battosai look at Kamatari though he did not show it, he wonder how he knew, "How do you know it was the same girl?" He asked curious.

Kamatari just smirk and wink playfully, "Is call an instinct. Beside, I never see you flush so much around any other women plus remember the day when you been describing about her? You know that night when you force us out and listen to your soap opera story-" At this he earn a death glare from Battosai but he just smirking at the threatening, "entire night while you let yourself drunk? Now how could I easily forget about that? Ah, good old days"

Battosai huff hotly before he let a small smiles escape his lips and shaking his head. Whatever should he do without his friends? He turns his heel and run to his car, "Thanks Kamatari. I own you one men"

Kamatari smiles while waiting for the tone to connect, then as the words register in him he angrily shouts back, "Don't call me MEN! Men's are Baka" He slaps his mouth. A stupid grin escape him when he totally forget that he IS a men himself.

"Hello?" A grumpy voices great him.

He smirks, "Hon, Is me Kama. I need a favor-"

**END FLASHBACK**

OOOooooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooOOOoooooooooooooOOOO

That was not what the answer she was waiting for. Searching his face, she read his amber eyes to trace the fact if he was lying to her and found none. Hope fills her heart and she almost smiles when again; something crosses her minds that make her frown.

Battosai shift under her gaze. Something about her seems thoughtful… spell doubt and that always equal to trouble. He knew he must convince her somehow before she gets any more ideas.

She want to ask the question to him but afraid that she offend him somehow. She need be sure so that she can banish the jealous demon inside her, its now or never. Most importantly, she need to know if she still have a chance with him, for them, "…..are you telling me that you are a gay?" There, she finally says it. The question that nagging her heart so long since he admits the gander of his 'friend'. Well not that too long because he JUST correct his friend gander. Er… but lets skip that though. Right now she got important matter on hands. She shifts when she saw his amber eyes widen before he explodes,

"WHAT? HELL NO! What makes you give that idea?" His face burn with a nice shade of red.

Ok, that was a relief. She did not realize that she was holding her breath this entire time. She raises one of her eyebrow when Battosai give that annoyance face like 'You-didn't-just-think-what-I-think-what-you-think-of-what-I-am,-do you?' look. She can feel her face burn under his stare and knew that she was blushing, Gee, how was she supposed to know? With that caring slash friendly act back there, anyone would think like she think. Well, she didn't exactly SEE he was caring. But a glimps of his action back there that was more than enough to get that assumption, which she did not see much. Instate she held to her ground and question him, "Then why you look so-so close to him anyway?"

He actually looks flush for umph time that day and says quickly in one breath, "ilosspokerandisortapromisetobringhimtoyourshow"

"Huh? Pardon?" Ok, was it she or was it he had used the alien language again? Because she swore that she did not understand a word he said.

He gives her his annoying look again but then just sighs in defeated. He really didn't want her to know, "I loss in poker and I sorta promise to bring him to your show. After all, he was one of your fans and I can't say no since they made me sign an agreement to go to the show"

She looked disbelieve for a while. Battosai loss in poker? Now that something new. He hardly a loser or anything. In fact he is a winner type. He always wins with games. THAT she remember clearly. "You" She point to him and raise one eyebrow in disbelieve, "loss poker? Now that something new. Are you sure you the Himura Battosai that I knew?"

He look insult, "I was distract OK?" and whisper under his breath, "Be glad it was not a strip poker"

She however heard it and that makes her flush even more, an impure though of Battosai and ONLY with underwear flash in her mind that leaving her gaping, "Eh?"

"Never mind." He sigh than continue totally clueless to her flushing face, "Like I say, he drag me to the show. He and I are only friends back in old day. Beside, I have a business to do that near the show place with a one of my office mate. We are meting a client after that. So I ascot him" Battosai leave the important part about the meeting will effect her future if he loss the client. But she didn't have to know that, he doesn't want her to blame herself incase anything happened. Let him be responsible for his action. But for now, being here with her was more than enough,

"Oh." She was a little disappointment hearing his statement. "Don't you have to meet the client with him? We could meet again someday if you want. I write my number so you could phone me. You got pen and paper?" She hopes that her excuses to get rid of him was not that too noticeable. She need a time alone now, after all… his explanation explain everything. His was there just to accompany a friend and not because he is interested in her life or something. But she can't help but wonder, does this mean he is still mad at her and never wanted to do anything with her at all? And if not because his friend drag her he did not want too see her again? Didn't he miss her like she misses him all this years?

Wow… back up. Miss him? She stole a glance at him, 'Ok, just a little. But he did not feel the same though' At this her shoulder slump tiredly.

Meanwhile he was eyeing the emotion across her face, from disappointment to embarrassment to hope and then to sadness and he wonder what trigger her to show her emotion strongly. And did she realize that she had showed it openly? But her offer did leave him disappoint a little, did he say something wrong that she want to be left alone? Or was it that she hated his appearance? After all, he the one that hurt her all this years. "You don't have to worry, Saojiro already take care of that. I have more important things do"

Her face look disappointed but still she smiles sadly, "Oh, I hope I was not in the way. You can leave if you want to. I will be leaving shortly anyway"

Shaking his head he sighs, "But my important business is here. My business is concern about… you "

"Eh?" Kaoru look at him surprise, "Me?"

Battosai smiles, "Kaoru, I… really miss you all this years"

Her eyes widen, could it be? "Does this mean we can start all over again?"

"………" Instate of answering he let his mind wonder. Turning around from her. This part really remind him the last day he with her, the part he walk away. He shakes his head at that thought. That was the past and this-this is the future.

Her face feels seeing him withdrawn from her, "Battosai? Are you not going to start all over again?" Her hope shattered, Does this mean he-

Turning back to her suddenly he flash those satisfactions grin of him, "Gomen Kaoru. But you should have looked at your face"

Ok, now she can feel a tantrum was about to come. "Baka!" She hit his chest with all her might, "That was SO NOT funny" A tears forming at the corner of her eyes. A happy relief tears.

He laughs, actually laugh after all this years before he grasp her wrist that was hitting him and earn a surprise gaps from her. Whit one hand still holding her wrist, his other hand move to her lower back, bringing her close to him. He bends down and kiss her soft lips.

Her tantrums die as soon as their lips met. She closes her eyes and surrender to the kiss. Both of her hand rest on top of his chest. How she miss him all this time.

He broke the kiss slowly, and stares at her sapphire eyes. His free hand caresses her creamy face slowly, "I love you" He whisper. His heart was pondering widely. He knows how she feels for him but she wants some assurance, afraid that she changes her mind. Even though action spoken louder than words. But sometimes words spoke louder than action. He needed this to work out, to hear that she love him too. He can't stand another day without her anymore. He is willing to gamble his life for the upcoming happiness that just a step away.

Her heart flips up and she can feel the warmness separate in her chest to every artery in her body and her soul hearing his statement. This is what she want, what she always dream off. "I love you too" She wanted to confess her feeling now because she doesn't want to loss him. Not again, not ever. She can feel he breath easily after her confession and know that it was all worthy, the pain and logging in all this years. She sighs and rests her face at the cork of his neck, inhaling his manly sense. Sand wood and a little hint of mint in it, she can feel his pondering heart where her hand rested. On top of his chest, beating loudly for her, for their reunion love. As fast as her, "Promises me that you never leave me." She whispers against his neck.

He sighs on top of her head. His check rest against her skull. He hold her closer, how he longing to do that? Five years. Five long years, "I promises. As long as you want me. I always be yours"

"Then, I am keeping you forever"

He smirks at her confession. He was so relief. Relief that she had except him. That they can finally be together. Something cross his thought that make him frowns, "Does this mean you forgive me already right?"

She actually smiles at that. She almost forgot. She giggles and mutters a words "Baka" before snuggling closer in his embrace and let out a light she chuckles, "I have forgiven you. Long ago. The day when you say you love me"

"A…." He smiles, a true genuine smiles, "Arigato" He really mean it.

Kaoru was happier that they are together now. She wants nothing more but to be with him forever. She will treasure this love and never forget what had happened between them. She will give him and her the chance. They deserve it. She will remember the pain of longing of waiting and the happiness to be love, "Let's go home"

She will learn to forgive….

But never to forget….

-Owari-

**A/N:** Ok, is finally finish. Muahahahha, so you like the ending? (Because is the end so I will not make any review. Gominasai) Of course at the beginning I was thinking to be cruel and separate them but than I remember that there will be a fan of angry mop going to chase me and kill me later. So I guess this will do. Oh, one more important things since that I post this late, I post up two… TWO new story (It suppose to be 1-shot) as an apologies of my lazy habit. Oh well, got to go now and hope you enjoy the last chapter.

As always R&R and NO FLAMES!

Last post on: 29 July 2005


End file.
